The present disclosure relates to a communication system including a plurality of communication apparatuses, a communication apparatus, and a communication method executed by a communication system.
In an office of a company, or the like, data may be circulated among a plurality of users. For example, there is known a communication system in which, in accordance with a transmission destination list generated in advance, data (hereinafter, referred to as “circulation data”) to be circulated among a plurality of users can be sequentially transmitted among a plurality of communication apparatuses corresponding to the plurality of users.